Want To Have A Baby
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya pengen punya bayi? apa yang akan ichigo lakukan untuk mengabulkannya? Bad summary. don't like don't read


Hai minna-san~

Misa balik lagi dengan fic baru. Meskipun udah di pasang rated M, tapi gga di jamin ke'hot'annya lho~

Oh iya, di fic ini anggap aja Hisana belum mati ya..

Oke deh, tanpa banyak cingcong lagi langsung aja...

Silahkan dinikmati *memangnya makanan* XD

.

.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: Ichihitsu

Genre: Romance and Humor

Rated: M

Warning: Miss typo(s), Boys Love a.k.a YAOI, lemon, OOC, alur kecepetan, kegajean tingkat tinggi, dll. _Don't like don't read_ nyoo..

.

.

Want To Have A Baby

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Pagi hari di divisi 10, keadaan begitu sunyi. Semua anggota pasukan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan _taichou_ kita yang satu ini, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ia sedang duduk di ruangannya dan sedang mengerjakan _paper work_ yang menumpuk dengan tenang. Hingga..

"Taichoooouuu~" teriak Matsumoto, sang _fukutaichou_ memanggilnya sambil berlari dan masuk ke ruangannya. Terlihat urat-urat kemarahan di pelipis Hitsugaya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, dan.. JANGAN BERTERIAK DI PAGI HARI BEGINI MATSUMOTOO!" bentak Hitsugaya kehilangan kesabaran.

Matsumoto hanya bisa nyengir melihat kamarahan _taichou_nya ini.

"Hehe, _gomennasai taichou_. Tapi aku membawa kabar gembira lho.." ucap Matsumoto.

Dahi Hitsugaya berkedut heran. "Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hisana-_san_ istrinya Kuchiki_-taichou _sudah melahirkan." Jawab Matsumoto.

"Ha? Melahirkan?" tanya Hitsugaya meminta penjelasan.

"Iya, melahirkan bayi." Jelas Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah melihat bagaimana bentuk bayi itu sebenarnya *Misa: WHAT? O.O* karena itu ia penasaran dengan 'bayi'.

"Ayo kita menjenguknya." Ajak Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto kaget dengan ajakkan _taichou_nya. Tentu saja, karena biasanya selalu Matsumoto yang mengajak duluan bila akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"_Taichou_ serius?" tanya Matsumoto mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan salah satu bentuk kepedulian kita pada orang lain." jawab Hitsugaya lugas, kemudian berjalan pergi. Matsumoto yang masih kaget pun hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit _soul society_ Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto segera menemui Kuchiki-_taichou_ dan istrinya di ruang perawatan.

"Permisi Kuchiki_-taichou._ Kami datang menjenguk istri anda dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran anak anda." Ucap Hitsugaya pada Byakuya.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-_taichou_, Matsumoto-_san_." Jawab Byakuya singkat dengan senyum tipis.

"Hisana-_san_, bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Rangiku-_san_." Jawab Hisana dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Syukurlah.. eh eh, bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya matsumoto antusias.

"Bayi kami perempuan." Jawab Byakuya.

"Nyaaa, kami ingin melihatnya.." ucap Matsumoto.

"Dia ada di ruang inkubator, mari saya antarkan." Jawab Byakuya sambil berjalan mendahului. Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di ruang tersebut, terdapat beberapa bayi yang baru lahir. Bayi-bayi tersebut sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Hitsugaya yang baru pertama kali melihat bayi pun langsung terpukau.

"Bayi kami yang di sebelah kiri." Ucap Byakuya sambil menunjukkan letak bayinya berada.

"Wah, lucu sekali." Ucap Matsumoto terpukau. Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum membalas perkataan Matsumoto.

Tanpa disadari, Hitsugaya berjalan mendekat ke arah kaca yang memisahkan antara ruang inkubator dan tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan ia menyentuh kaca tersebut, seakan ingin masuk dan melihat bayi-bayi tersebut dari dekat.

"_kawaii desu._" Ucap Hitsugaya seraya menempelkan tangannya ke kaca. "Aku.. ingin punya bayi.." lanjutnya. Matsumoto dan Byakuya yang mendengar hal itu pun terkejut.

"Apa maksud anda _taichou_?" tanya Matsumoto heran.

"Aku juga ingin punya bayi, Matsumoto." Jawab Hitsugaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi-bayi tersebut.

Setelah itu antara Matsumoto maupun Byakuya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi untuk membalas ucapan Hitsugaya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Malam harinya, Hitsugaya berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo Kurosaki di karakura. Sebenarnya, sudah menjadi rahasia publik kalau kedua orang itu tengah menjalin hubungan khusus. Sudah hampir 6 bulan mereka berpacaran. Hubungan mereka tetap langgeng meskipun kadang Ichigo harus menghadapi tengkah kekasihnya yang 'dingin'.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hitsugaya duduk di jendela kamar Ichigo dan hanya terdiam. Ichigo yang heran melihat kekasihnya itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Kau kenapa Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo seraya mengangkat dagu Hitsugaya menghadapnya.

"Kurosaki.." panggil Hitsugaya lirih.

"Ya? Ada apa Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo. Dengan tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk Ichigo.

"Aku.. ingin punya bayi~" Ucapnya manja. Ichigo 'agak' kaget dengan tingkah Hitsugaya yang OOC hari ini dan juga atas ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Kau, ingin punya bayi?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Ya, Kurosaki. Aku ingin bayi. Tapi.." jawab Hitsugaya terpotong.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tidak tau darimana bayi berasal, dan bagaimana cara membuatnya. Apa kau tau Kurosaki?" Ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada dan wajah _innocent_.

Seringaian muncul di wajah Ichigo. Sebenarnya, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ini sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Matsumotolah yang memberitahukannya kejadian saat menjenguk Hisana. Dan tadi ia hanya pura-pura terkejut saja mendengar ucapan kekasihnya tersebut. dan juga, ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu..

"Aku.. bisa mengajarimu.." ucap Ichigo tepat di depan telinga Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya jelas terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo tersebut. ichigo tidak pernah bicara sedekat itu dengan telinganya. Dan itu membuat Hitsugaya sedikit merinding.

"Minumlah pil ini dulu, shiro." Perintah Ichigo seraya memberikan sebuah pil berwarana merah muda pada Hitsugaya.

Seolah terhipnotis, Hitsugaya langsung meminumnya seperti yang di katakan Ichigo.

"Ini obat apa?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah meminumnya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau." Jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya bisa kooperatif.

"Lalu.. apa yang a-Kyaaa!" pertanyaan Hitsugaya terpotong saat Ichigo meggendongnya, kemudian menidurkannya ke ranjangnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" ucap Ichigo menyempurnakan pertanyaan Hitsugaya. "Kira-kira menurutmu apa?" lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya tak menjawab. Semburat merah jelas terlihat di pipinya. Napasnya memburu, jelas dia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya.. diam dan nikmati saja." Ucap Ichigo, kemudian menjilat cuping telinga Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tersentak. tapi anehnya, tubuhnya tak bisa melawan. Jadilah ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah menerima perlakuan Ichigo.

.

.

.

"mmmhh.." Hitsugaya mendesah merasakan sentuhan Ichigo di titik-titik sensitifnya. Kini tubuhnya tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, polos. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo dalam keadaan yang sama polosnya seperti Hitsugaya.

"sssh.. aaahh.." desahnya ketika lidah nakal Ichigo yang semula bergerilya di leher putihnya, lalu turun, menghisap dan menjilat putingnya.

Ichigo terus memanja Toushirou, memastikan bahwa ia akan merasa puas nantinya.

Tangan Ichigo mulai turun ke bawah. Meraba-raba daerah selangkangan Hitsugaya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan batang kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri menegak.

Ichigo mulai meremas batang kejantanan Hitsugaya yang imut itu. Awalnya pelan dan berubah semakin cepat.

"Aahh.. anghh.. ahh.. Kuro.. s-saki.. aah.." desahan-desahan nikmat meluncur mulus dari bibir sang pangeran es. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan itu.

"Ahh.. mmh.. Aaaahhh." Hitsugayapun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan apa yang sejak tadi di tahannnya. Cairan beningnya keluar begitu saja tanpa ada halangan. Selesai, Ichigo menjilat sedikit sisa-sisa cairan Hitsugaya. "Rasanya manis, sama seperti wajahmu." Ucap Ichigo menggoda.

"U-urusai.. haah.. hahh.. Kuro-saki." Jawab Hitsugaya terbata, ia masih belum bisa mengatur napasnya.

"Humm, kau yang seperti ini sungguh manis, _shiro-hime_." Ichigo mengambil sedikit sari Hitsugaya, dan melebarkan kakinya, kemudian dimasukannya satu jari ke dalam rektum Hitsugaya.

"A-akh, Ku-kurosaki." Hitsugaya melesakan kepalanya ke bantal. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai terasa.

"Tenanglah, Toushiro. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau menerimanya saja." Ucap Ichigo kalem. Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan jari Ichigo. Mendapat izin, Ichigo mulai memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya. Hitsugaya tersentak, rasa sakit semakin menjadi dalam rektumnya. Tapi Ichigo tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya, mencoba mencari titik terdalam tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Ngghh.. ahh.. Kurosaki.. ahh.." desah Hitsugaya ketika Ichigo berhasil menemukan titik tersebut. ichigo menyeringai, sudah saatnya masuk ke babak utama. Tepat sebelum Hitsugaya klimaks, Ichigo mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Dan sukses membuat Hitsugaya menjerit di antara jurang surga dan neraka.

"Ku-kurosaki.." desah Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangkat kedua kaki Hitsugaya, kemudian ditumpukkan ke bahunya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, Toushiro." Ucap Ichigo seraya menyiapkan kejantanannya di 'pintu masuk' Hitsugaya.

"Haah.. ya.. kalau dengan itu.. aku bisa mendapatkan bayi, aku akan melakukannya.. haah.." jawab Hitsugaya di antara napasnya yang memburu.

Ichigo tersenyum, kemudian mulai memasukan ujung kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Hitsugaya.

"A-akkhh.. s-sakit.. kurosaki.." pekik Hitsugaya menahan sakit. Ichigo mencium kening Hitsugaya, turun ke bibirnya. "Tenanglah Toushiro, sedikit lagi." Dan dalam satu hentakkan kuat seluruh batang kejantanan Ichigo tertanam sempurna dalam rektum Hitsugaya.

"Arghh.. sakiitt!" jerit Hitsugaya dengan suara melengking. Rektumnya terasa perih dan panas, seperti terkoyak menjadi dua.

Ichigo melenguh, menikmati kenjantanannya yang terhimpit rektum Hitsugaya. Tapi ia menunggu, sampai Hitsugaya bisa beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hitsugaya mengangguk, tanda ia merasa sudah siap. Dan Ichigo pun mulai bergerak dalam rektum Hitsugaya, maju dan mundur dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa di bilang perlahan.

"Aaahh.. annggh.. sshh.. ahh.." desah Hitsugaya. Perlahan rasa sakit yang tadi menyerangnya, berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Yang membuatnya melambung tinggi dan haus akan sentuhan.

Ichigo terus menjajal tubuh Hitsugaya, mengukir bukti cintanya pada pemuda mungil tersebut. hingga kejantanannya menyentuh titik terdalam Hitsugaya.

"Ahh.. angghh.. kurosakiii.. aaahh.." desah Hitsugaya semakin kencang, ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Agghh.. toushiro.." desah Ichigo merasakan otot rektum Hitsugaya semakin mencengkram kejantanannya erat.

"Aaaaaaahhh.." Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mencapai klimaks bersama, cairan bukti kenikmatan mereka pun membuncah tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Haahh.. hah.. hah.." ichigo ambruk di samping Hitsugaya. Kelelahan..

Ichigo lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Hitsugaya. Terlihat cairan berwarna merah kental ikut keluar, darah keperawanan Hitsugaya.

"Maafkan aku, Toushirou." Ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bukankah aku yang meminta ini semua?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah bisa mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Tapi-" sebelum Ichigo sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula setelah ini aku akan punya bayi kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak tau.. tapi.. aku berharap demikian." Jawab Ichigo seraya memeluk dan mencium kening Hitsugaya.

Dan selanjutnya mereka menyerah pada rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menghampirinya..

.

+misamisa+

.

(dua bulan setelah hari itu)

"Selamat Kurosaki_-kun, _Hitsugaya_-taichou._ Anda berdua akan segera menjadi orang tua." Ucap Unohana Retsu. Sang _taichou _divisi 4 menyampaikan kabar bahagia pada sepasang kekasih yang sejak sebulan lalu resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami (?) ini.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terpana, tidak percaya denagn apa yang mereka dengar.

"Aku.. akan punya bayi?" tanya Hitsugaya tercekat.

"Ya, toushiro. Kita akan jadi orang tua." Jawab Ichigo seraya memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapatkan obat 'itu', kurosaki?" Hitsugaya memandang Ichigo.

"Hmm, aku mendapatkannya dari mayuri-_san_. Aku tidak tau bagaimana ia menciptakan obat itu." Jawab Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Mayuri kurotsuchi, _taichou_ divisi 12 ini memang penuh kejutan, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting keinginan kita tercapai kan?" Ichigo mencium pipi Hisugaya.

"Iya."

Dan satu ciuman manis menjadi saksi luapan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

.

_The End_

.

Hmm, no comment deh *shock dengan fic di atas*

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih buat temen-temen dan author-author _senpai_ yang udah mau me-_review_ fic aku sebelumnya.

Dan makasih udah ngasih tau kesalahan-kesalahan ficku beserta sarannya.

Akhir kata..

_Review please_


End file.
